Field
The present invention relates to a suspension controller and a suspension apparatus.
Background
Suspension controllers that control damping force of a suspension with a solenoid have been proposed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-23377 (published on 5 Feb. 2009) discloses a technique for regulating the maximum current supplied to power consuming components of a variable damping force damper used in a suspension.